Question: $ -1.05 - 16\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -16\% = -\dfrac{16}{100} = -0.16 $ Now we have: $ -1.05 - 0.16 = {?} $ $ -1.05 - 0.16 = -1.21 $